


I know about it, Cas.

by HugeSpnFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeSpnFan/pseuds/HugeSpnFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes to check on Dean but Dean notices something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know about it, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Top!Dean. I am responsible for misspellings, lack of punctuation, ect. This is my first fic so I hope you like it.

Dean was driving the Impala on his way to a demon possession job Bobby had given him. Sam was meeting him there. He was listening to Parylized by Five-Eleven. His eyes started to close. He shook himself awake. He couldn't remember the last time he slept.  
About 30 miles away from his destination, he heard wings shuffling and Cas was in the car. Dean mentally jumped, waking himself up. A few moments passed and finally Dean broke the silence.  
"You need something Cas?"  
"No, I came to check up on you and Sam. Where is Sam?"  
"He is meeting me at a motel, a few miles away."  
"Oh... How are you?"  
"Fine."  
Dean noticed Cas was figiting with his hands. He looked at them for a moment and realized they were purposely covering something. After studying further, he realized it was an errection. Dean tried ignore it but was finding it difficult. Part of him wanted to touch it and show Cas the time of his life. Part of him hated the part that wanted that. He's an angel of the lord for christ sakes. The fact his vessel was male, didn't bother him.  
"Ok I'll go check on Sam." Cas announced suddenly.  
He left without saying goodbye. Dean was at disappointed at the loss of his presence. He enjoyed their conversations, how ever awkward they may be.  
He got to the hotel, opened the door to their room, dropped his duffle bag by the door and plopped on the unoccupied bed.  
Sam watched him do so and tossed him the remote, knowing Dean would ask for it anyway.  
"Hey did Cas check in on you too?"  
"No. Why?"  
"He said he was going to but I didn't really buy it."  
"Why not?"  
"It's called gut instinct Sammy." Dean replied jokingly. More serious, he added, "I don't know."  
The next night Sam had met a girl and Dean left the two alone. He had plans anyways.  
He went back to the hotel room. He made both beds and cleaned the place up. Finally he called Cas, telling him that he and Sam found something possibly angelic. The angel appeared almost instantly, confused when he only saw Dean.  
"Dean what have you found?"  
"Cas, I saw the boner last night."  
Cas stood there, taking a moment to go over Dean's words. Shock washed over his face; then embaressment, then other feelings he couldn't make out.Cas hated feeling so many emotions all at once. He began to wonder why he was feeling any at all but was cut off when Dean continued speaking.  
"Hey man, no need to be embarressed. It happens to the best of us."  
"Dean, It's not supposed to happen to me. You said it yourself, "I'm an angel of the lord for christ sakes."  
"Cas I didn't say that. Have you been reading my mind?"  
Cas stared at the ground thinking.  
"Wait you know your an angel so why would you care if I say it?"  
"I care because I am angel and because of that the person I want most, the only person I want, won't take me."  
Dean though a moment. Rubbing his hand against his chin. This conversation was moving quickly. "You want me?"  
"Yes."  
"Sexually."  
"Yes."  
"Wow if dreams could come true..." Dean thought to himself.  
"You dream of this?"  
"Damn it Cas! Stay out of my head!"  
"Dean, you can read facial expressions. I have no skill in that. Reading minds is how I participate in conversations."  
"What am I thinking now?"  
Dean stepped closer to Cas and kissed him. His tongue exploring every inch of Castiel's mouth. Cas began kissing back. Dean donimating Castiel's mouth. The two tumbled on to one of the made beds, their kiss broken for only seconds.  
Dean pulled back to look at Cas. He was taking small VERY frequent breaths of air through his pink, swollen lips. His eyes dark, pupils dialated. Errection showing through his suit pants. The sight made Dean shudder with pleasure. The thought that only he has seen Cas like this made him smile his amazingly, bright smile. Cas then pulled Dean in for more kissing.  
Dean broke it only long enough to pull his black tee shirt over his head. He began working on the buttons on Cas' shirt. Getting frustrated at how long Dean is taking Cas tears the buttons off. They sit up and slide all 3 layers of clothing off of him. Struggling, as Cas was sitting on the trench coat.  
The two began their intimate kiss again. Cas sliding his hands over every inch of Dean's warm body. Dean was suprised when the angel reached one arm between then and began undoing Dean's jeans.  
"Well aren't we eager today."  
Dean noticed Castiel's back was wet, kinda slippery.  
"What is this?"  
"Oil from my wings. It cleans my wings but sometimes the glands leak. Arousal is one example."  
"That could come in handy." Dean replied with a smirk, playing with the lube-like, substance on his fingers.  
Once Dean's pants were undone, he kicked them off and took Castiel's off after. They both kicked off their shoes as well, leaving them both in boxers. Dean cupped Castiel's erection through his boxers, causing Cas to moan loadly. Dean thinks he has never heard anything more hot. Heat spreads through his body and settles in his groin.  
He pulled Cas' boxers down slowly taking his time, driving Cas crazy. Once his cock was free, Dean gripped it and started moving his hand up and down slowly. Cas moaned even loader. Cas began thrusting into Dean's hand, frustrated at the slowness. This caused Dean to smile again.  
"Dean... Please.... I nnnnnnn..... I need this...."  
Dean began to pump Cas a little faster, but decided at this rate, this is as far as this would get. He lets go and hears a sexy wimper from the angel beneath him. He kisses Cas, then slides down the muscular yet not quite built, body. He hovers over Castiel's cock and takes the length in his mouth. Castiel makes a noise Dean has never heard before. Dean sucks for while, lapping at the slit, which is now leaking precum. He lets his teeth scrape the skin, causing Cas to shudder.  
"Yeah? You like that Cas?"  
"Mmmm," Cas replies nodding. "Dean... my.... mmmmm...  
"Let it happen Cas."  
Dean continued sucking Cas off, thumbing Cas' balls. Soon Cas was shouting his name cumming in Dean's mouth. It was bitter but Dean swallowed it down anyway. He smiled, looked at his angel coming down from his post orgasmic high, and slid back up to kiss Cas some more.  
Dean ran his thumb over Castiel's nipple. He began teasing it, licking, biting, and Cas' moans made it even better. Dean noticed Cas was starting to harden again. He began rubbing his hands over the oil on Cas' back.  
"Dean?"  
"It's alright, Cas. I got you."  
Dean kissed Cas some more before slowly inserting one of his fingers. Castiel's body began to tense and Dean stopped.  
"Cas baby, you gotta relax. Okay? Trust me."  
Dean continued, spinning his finger working him open enough for the second.  
The addition of the second finger made Cas gasp. Dean chuckled a little and began scissoring him. Cas began moving with Dean trusting himself as far as he could onto Dean's fingers. Dean added the third, and final finger.  
Once Cas was opened, Dean leaned forward and kissed him. He lubbed his penis with Castiel's wing oil, which Cas more then loved. Dean pressed at the opening, waiting to continue. Not because Cas couldn't handle it but to tease him. Cas tried pushing himself on Dean but Dean held him down.  
"Dean." Cas spoke with frustration. "Dean, please. I want this. Dean."  
"Alright but only because you asked so nice."  
Dean pushed into Cas, at a slow yet steady rate. Cas began chanting Dean's name.  
"Dean, that feels so... mmmm... good..."  
Dean began to thust slowly, gradually gaining speed, until he found the perfect amount.  
"God, Cas your tight and hot..."  
Dean grabbed Castiel's cock and began pumping it to mach his speed. At this point, Cas was almost screaming with pleasure. The noises so unique, there aren't words to discribe them. Dean lost his rythem was was trusting franticly into Cas. Dean hit Castiel's prostate 1...2...3 times before he came inside of Cas. The warmth and wetness had Cas coming again.  
Dean pulled out of his angel and used his shirt to clean them both up. He lied down next to Cas and Cas rolled partially over on to Dean's chest.  
"Dean, will there be a next time?"  
"Oh yeah."  
Castiel smiled a huge, bright and rare smile, as he imagined next time.  
"Cas would you mind sticking around for a while?"  
"Of course not Dean."  
They just laid there for a while, until Dean was asleep, but Cas stayed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can will you guys leave feedback. I would like to know what to improve on my next fic. My next fic will be much longer. The first chapter should be posted by January 23rd, 2014. It is a collage AU. The title is Collage is Hard.


End file.
